Consumers have a variety of options these days for playing music or audio. Audio systems are now small enough that they can get lost in someone's pocket and large enough that they can occupy an entire room. Moreover, composite devices have integrated speakers and a wide variety of audio options for a consumer.
One issue with home-based audio delivery is that most systems require yet more independent devices that must be placed in the home somewhere and connected to an electrical outlet. The location of outlets may not be convenient given the existing configuration of a home, and placement of the audio device(s) may impact performance and quality of the audio device and the delivered sound.
Typically, consumers do not build their own homes so as to dictate the placement of audio wiring and audio wall jacks. Even when consumers do build their own homes and have the foresight to prewire the home for audio systems, they often lack the clairvoyance to determine how furniture, audio systems, and televisions will be placed in the home, such that even prewired homes for audio can be impractically preconfigured for the lifestyles of the consumers.
Thus, there is a need for improved audio integration and delivery in homes and work places of consumers.